Always Right
by Writing On The Mirrior
Summary: "Then kiss me." I was to stunned to move he let out a light laugh in response "I'm always right." But I wouldn't let him be right again, humiliate me and tell me how I felt. So I did what ever sane person in love would do, I kissed him. -Jalec/Malec


**Always Right **

By :Writing On The Mirror 

The moon was cast out of the sky as the lights of great New York won the battle. The air smelled strongly of oil and medal, car horns could be heard in the distance as the day came to a slow close. It was like a routine, everyone did the same thing every day without even realizing it. They were like a movie being played over and over again. Winter was stalking Fall like a lion, making random strikes then backing up farther away daring Fall to fight back. I strode across the lawn, going against my own good judgment. I could see _him _staring up at the moon that was only a nightlight compared to the lights that burst from the city. I wanted Jace to know he was wrong for ounce in his life, for him to understand that I wasn't in love with Magnus. How could he not see it, he was as blind as an old man.

I felt tense and jittery as I came closer and closer to him, the tree that stood to his left cast dark figures that danced in the moon all around. He was as still as a tree, his golden locks swayed in the light breeze as the dancing figures drew his face into a dark look. I came up next to him and looked up like he was.

"It's not true." I whispered as lightly as the breeze.

"Alec... I really don't know why you can't see that I don't care if you love Magnus, why would you ever think you needed to hide something like that from me?" His voice was hurt and full of emotion that seemed to cling onto every word.

"No Jace your wrong I don't love Magnus." I could feel my knees lock and my blood rush to my face, I wined like a child to him; I didn't sound any better then Clary. A silence hung the air with what I had said still ringing in my own ears. I didn't want to break the silence, he was going to have to do that. He looked down shaking his head and turned to look at me.

"Alec you don't love me." He stated simply a smile playing at his lips. My shock was so much to bare, how did he know? I hadn't said any thing. My mouth hung open as I stared at the smirk on his face " For a fact, I am certain."

"H-how would you know?" I asked not think about my words.

"Because your my brother! I know you better then any one." He said laughing loudly.

"God I can't even think straight." Woops!

"That my friend is because your gay." The word stung. I could feel my blood boil, who the hell does he think he is? How would he know how I feel! He's ignored my feeling's for him for years! What the hell.

"Shut the fuck up" I screamed "Don't ever say that again, and how would you know I'm not; your not me!" I was so mad I was on the verge of tears.

"Then kiss me." He stated like it was an everyday thing, I didn't know what to do or even if I had heard him right. I stared at him dumbfounded. What was I suppose to do, kiss him? I wanted to kiss him but doing it made me feel so well I don't know guilty. But this was my chance that I may never get again, what I had been dreaming of for years and years. Now it's right in front of me staring at me with a hige smirk and playing around with my emotions like a dog. I wasn't going to let him get away with this, he couldn't be correct about every single thing. It had been a too long of a pause and Jace took this as victory. Laughing lightly he looked down and shook his head smiling like a child.

"I'm always right." He quietly murmured to himself, taking a step forward to leave was when I came out of my shocked state and took my chance.

No I didn't throw myself at Jace. Setting my hand very gently on Jace shoulder I stopped him from moving any more. He stopped frozen, I slid my hand down his arm leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. My hand stopped and placed it self on his hip, my other hand came up on the other side as I looked directly in Jace's face. We both had poker faces that would win the world over, staring into each others eyes daring each other to back down. My cold finger found there way under his shirt, I pushed him back very gently, his back hit the tree making him trapped. Snaking my arms around his waist I pulled myself closer to him. I had been waiting for this moment my whole life and now it was happening. I leaned forward setting my mouth millimeters from his. I could feel his warm breath wisp out of his mouth sending tingles every where in my body. I was done holding myself back giving him time to back out, it had to just do it.

Leaning forward I connected our lips.

Jace was already tense but this set a high, I know he tried to stay calm but it wasn't working very well. The kiss was light at first just a touch but like I said I couldn't hold back, I put everything I had been feeling over the past years into that moment. I forced myself against him because I knew he would come out of his shocked state soon. I forced open his mouth wanting to taste him as much I could before it was over. My hands stayed in the same place the whole time but Jace's didn't. He had them set at his side, then they moved to my hips, then slid up my chest, now they lay on my arms. He tightened his grip there then started to force my arms off of him. I didn't want this to end, not yet. I pulled him tighter against me forcing him closer. He clamped his moth shut and got his arms in between our chests and pushed us apart.

It was useless for me to keep pushing him so I let him separate and us apart giving up. We came apart breathless and dazed. Jace looked more angry then I had ever seen him in my life. He looked at me with disgust.

"Stay the fuck away from me, I won't tell any one about this but if you so much as mention it to someone I will the beat the shit out of you." He words were like acid being poured on my heart. I could feel tears coming down my face as he stormed away in to the night.

I don't know how long I sat with my back against the tree crying tell I heard a twig snap from my left. My head snapped up as I silenced my crying into nothing more then my breathing. Standing right there was Magnus his tall lanky figure swaying like a leaf in the wind, His multicolored hair and glitter sparkled in the moon light. He was beautiful, his featured perfect, beautiful eyes, sharp cheek bones, beautifully colored skin. He was perfect. His face gave away nothing as he looked down at me. I Slid up the tree with my back being scrapped my the bark. My legs wobbled a little bit as I straightened myself.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked choking on my words.

"A while."

"What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged his shoulders "You've been out here for a while so I came out to see where you were." I dragged my hand down my face and let out a deep shaky breath.

"Okay I'll me in, in a few minutes." Magnus ignored me and came and sat down on my left, I slid back down the tree trunk so we were sitting next to one another. He looked sad and lonely, it made me want to reach out and touch him, but the thought of what I had just done to Jace still loomed above my head like a sword. Light slipped through the tree like water through cracks, It reflected off of his dark skin and slid up to his face. Glitter twinkled on his face and in his feather like hair, cat eyes studied my face with an uneasy look. Taking a deep breath he shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"Alec I can't watch you be in love with someone any more." His voice shook with emotion, looking back at me I could see the tears in his eyes. I didn't feel anything, my heart was spent there was nothing left to take from it. But could feel myself start to cry though I was numb to it. " I love you, but if you don't love me I don't think I can be with you." I didn't say anything, looking away I heard Magnus suck in tightly.

"Your not even going to say any thing, stop me from leaving" He stops" Alec say something!" He grabs my chin to look him in the face, something I couldn't take now.

"What do you want me to say!" I yell at him angrily.

"Maybe that you don't want to me go, that you love me" After a moment he says quietly "That you don't love Jace." I stare at him mouth clamped shut, I wouldn't say any of those things. I couldn't lie.

So I won't.

"Y-yeah know if..." I didn't let him continue, I pressed my lips against his to shut him up. I opened my lips slightly going back and forth for different lunges. I swung my leg over to his other side so I could sit on his lap. Warm hand slithered up my neck onto my cheeks as he embraced my kiss. My hands lay on his waist, Magnus bent his knees up trapping me against him.

He could take this any way he wanted to. Think it meant I loved him, that I didn't love Jace, that I never wanted him to leave. He would take it as something better then what it really is, and I didn't care. But no he would always think what he wanted and stick it in his mind choosing to believe the answer that was better then the truth.

Because no in the world is ever _**always **_right.


End file.
